Confess
by Completely Cray-Zee
Summary: Little Pete is turning 15, what will become of the FAYZ? But everyone has been hiding secrets for the last 10 years, but all is spilt eventually. How will everyone react, more importantly, how will Little Pete react?  Written before I read Plague
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Harvey and Kylie**

After a long and tedious time in the FAYZ, it was soon to be Little Pete's birthday. After ten years of fighting, hunger and darkness it was the not-so-little Little Pete's fifteenth birthday and a lot of questions were racing round Sam and Astrid's minds. They used to ask things like: What is the other side of the wall? Is accepting the temptation like committing suicide? Were everyone's parents the other side? They knew the answer to that now, after Orsay becoming the prophetess, after reading the dreams of those on the other side. Now all that they could think of was: If Little Pete created the FAYZ, would his 'stepping out' destroy it? What would happen if it was destroyed? The FAYZ was created as a preventative of a nuclear meltdown at the power plant, so would his stepping out reverse the effect the FAYZ had on stopping it? But they had six weeks to Little Pete's _re-birthday_, as everyone seemed to be calling their fifteenth and the two of them had more pressing issues to attend to.

Zil and his Human Crew were one of them. After ten years of fighting against the freaks you would have thought that they would have learned their lesson, but no, still running round the streets attacking anyone suspected of being a freak. Their targets were random, their methods were illogical but still they tried to take Sam down. Sam kept setting the example, but still they pursued in chasing him and his supporters down, no matter how many of them got injured. They only ever did get injured, Sam couldn't kill them but he could send a sharp burn if he needed to. Ten years can be an awful long time, practicing your powers was certainly more entertaining than running around solving everyone's problems.

Caine was still out there, him and Diana. The kids of Perdido Beach were no longer as worried of the kids at Coates, especially with Drake having been taken out of the equation on the successful attempt at killing the Darkness. Sam knew that Caine would do anything to gain control over him and all that Sam had control over. Caine and Zil were alike in that respect. There were constant fights and battles between Sam and either Caine or the Human Crew, they could never get away from violence. Ten years of attempting to do that had failed. The council had given up trying.

Food and water were no longer an issue. Harvey and Kylie had taken care of that. Harvey and Kylie were kids that Mary used to look after- used to as all the kids are too old now and used to because Mary had taken the poof (almost killing all the children as well). Mary had done a good job with them, but John, her brother, was incredible, stepping up after Mary disappeared –Sam struggled to remember as it was a long time ago. Kylie, Sam thought, best to be careful- she could knock you down with a tidal wave; Sam chuckled as he thought this. Kylie developed her powers on her fifth birthday, anyone who didn't develop powers when the FAYZ initiated developed them either on their fifth birthday or not at all. Kylie could control and create water, but only if she was upset. Kylie prevented everyone dying from dehydration. Harvey was different, Harvey was clever, Harvey was powerful. He had the ability to think of anything and see it appear in his hands- that solved the food shortage.

Sam forgot the list, it was Thursday. The one day in the week where Sam and Astrid could escape the noise and commotion of Perdido Beach. They weren't bombarded with questions and arguments on this day, Thursday. It was the one day where Sam and Astrid could enjoy each other's company undisturbed. They held hands as they walked towards the beach; towards their secret spot. A place on the sand, beneath the cliff and behind the rock pools. Secluded. Quiet. Edilio is the only one who knows where they are, and he knows for emergencies only – in case Sam's burning hands are needed. Edilio was under instruction to not disturb them unless they, the council, had tried everything else. Sam and Astrid lay the blanket out on the sand. They lay beside each other in silence, listening to the quiet of the sea licking the shore, knowing that the other was not going to leave them, knowing the other was their second half.

Caine and Diana were making their way up to the hill top. It was the one place where they could escape the nightmares that were Drake, not the whip-handed monster himself but the memories of him. Everywhere that the two of them went they were haunted by events that had happened, events where Drake the psycho had been willing to hurt and torture and kill others. It wasn't just memories of Drake that were painful; it was knowing that they played a part in all the suffering that Drake caused. All of Drake's faults were theirs too; all of Drake's actions were carried out by them too. It was knowing that they were of equal blame as that monster that everyone thought was in a whole other league.

The hill top, however, was completely different. There were no haunting memories of Drake as this was one of few places that Drake, the whip-handed, trigger happy boy, had never accompanied them to. They sought sanctuary there. Together. The two of them. Caine and Diana were alike in many ways, maybe which was why they were so good together. Caine and Diane weren't like other couples their age (that they'd seen before the FAYZ started); they weren't lovey-dovey hand holding people and they definitely weren't romantic in any way. Neither did they want to be. They climbed trees, they rolled down hills and they fought. They didn't fight like Sam and Astrid: argue, they actually fought, fists and elbows everywhere. Of course if they really meant to hurt each other Caine would win, that was guaranteed; Caine had powers. The two were content, today, to just lie there, in the sun, having a competition over who could throw the best insults. It was a competition that had lasted well into three days and still there was no winner.

Sam loved his days alone with Astrid; the feel of the sand between his toes was only beaten by the feel of Astrid's skin beneath his hands – and the taste of her lips. So he rolled over, being careful not to crush her, and kissed her. He knew she would kiss back, she always did, but he was not expecting the force at which she kissed him today. Her kiss contained such passion and need that Sam pulled back for a moment, but the look in her eyes told him everything. He lent back in and kissed her with equal strength and passion and need

"Guys," Zil said, without much success, over the noise he had created when he revealed who their next target was, and it wasn't someone with useless powers! The Human Crew were excited, worried and even scared – scared of what might happen, scared of the consequences that Sam could bring on them.

"Guys!" Zil said again, louder, but his words still had no effect.

"GUYS!" He screamed at the top of his voice – that got them to shut up. "I know that this is a big ask, but the plan is simple."

At this point, all the kids that were loyal to Zil were watching him with eager anticipation.

"We wait for the next big gathering in the town square, judging by the time of year, it will give us two or three months before the Easter celebration. As you all know, Albert, with assistance now off Harvey and Kylie, throws a feast at the most prestigious dates on the calendar" Prestigious, such a big word, I wonder what my brother would think, Zil thought- but only briefly, he didn't have time to get side-tracked.

"We create a diversion, create chaos" he continued, "and she will be at Sam's side to do as Sam asks, because he will start playing the big hero again, he always does. The others will be well integrated" –another big word he thought- "into the crowd. We walk up behind, acting scared or nosy so that we get as close as possible to the target. And on my signal – which is yet to be decided, we will grab her, covering her mouth and her hands are to go into a metallic bag that is secured tightly: we are not letting her get the advantage over us, no nasty surprises." Zil took a minute to breathe and to gather the reactions of his followers. He obviously left the gap too long because someone yelled "and then we kill her?"

Zil rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"No, we take her back to the compound, hold her hostage. We send a message back to Sam, threatening to kill her unless he hands over the control of Perdido beach. He needs her too much, so he'll agree. Then, after we have full control of the town, we send the freaks packing up to Coates. We then kill her as an example of what happens to freaks in Perdido beach... So, who's with me?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took so long to upload the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, with the exception of Harvey, Kylie and Flick.**

" Jack, can I ask you something?" Brianna asked in her usual high speed manner.

" Snail pace, remember?" Jack said, pointing a finger at his chest. Jack only responded because his name was the only word he could identify at 100 miles per hour.

Brianna repeated her question: slower.

"That was a question." Jack pointed out, still the big know-it-all he was when Brianna first met him. Brianna found that cute; she still does.

"You know how we've been friends for so long..." she trailed off, Brianna, for the first time was nervous. Brianna who had fought so many battles, who had raced a speeding bullet was nervous of asking a question.

Jack nodded to her encouragingly.

" And how you've been living in my house for so long…" She gave up on trying to approach this gently. Brianna couldn't break things in slowly. After all, everything she did nowadays was at breakneck speed. "Jack, do you think of me as a sister?" she said abruptly before adding "because I don't think of you as a brother, I think of you as…"

" Brianna, slow down." Jack reminded her before going on to answer her question. "Brianna, Breeze, I don't think of you as a sister, or even a friend. This feeling I have is more than that, it's deeper, stronger, more persistent."

He sighed. Brianna knew now what he thought of her, so asked the inevitable question, though Jack said the same words at the same time, "Will you go out with me?"

They fell into each other's arms laughing, before collapsing in front of the fire: happy.

The FAYZ is a strange place. Of course a world without adults is strange, but it's strange that everyone seems to have found a soul mate within the wall, well almost everyone. It's strange how no-one has a true love the other side. First it was Sam and Astrid, then Caine and Diana ( the only people who don't live in town, preferring to stay at Coates, but the people of Perdido Beach bring them food and water regularly: an act of kindness, peace and brotherliness off Sam). They were the first, but then other people started to find love: Quinn and Lana and now, at long last, Jack and Brianna. Everyone has found a love, even Orc. Everyone has found love but Dekka, and Flick (the Psychic girl) but she only hasn't found love due to the simple lack of boys within the wall. But Dekka is a nice enough girl but Dekka won't find a love within the wall because Dekka is the only Lesbian, anyway, someone needs a straight head: a mind that isn't clouded over by love and romantic wishes.

"Astrid?" Sam whispered, breaking the silence that hung around them.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I was thinking about another possible law…"

"Sam, it's our day off," she interrupted, "don't. Tell me when we get back tomorrow"

"Astrid, I don't want to wait and tell you, I want to tell you now…"

"But we can't approve any new laws without the rest of the council." She said, sounding irritated.

"I know that" Sam continued, "I was thinking about marriage- or an alternative to it. With so many people finding true love" He was struggling, the words in his head not falling off his tongue the way he wished. "They want to take it somewhere, somewhere serious. Quinn and Lana have been together for eight years, Edilio and Taylor for six, us for ten. It's a long time…" he trailed off not knowing how to put the next thought into words.

"I understand" said Astrid, "you want the option to become 'legally bound' to someone?"

"Yes," Sam said whilst pulling Astrid to her feet and then kneeling in the sand before her, "I would like something like that…" he hesitated, unsure of what she would think, but the look in Astrid's eyes urged him to continue. He took a deep breath and said " I would like it even more if you would become 'legally bound' to me- though we'll have to get Howard to think of a better name"

" Is that a proposal?" Astrid asked, shocked

Sam stood up so his eyes were level with hers. He moved a stray strand of blond hair from her face and kissed her before whispering in her ear.

"Yes"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Sorry it took so long to update**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, with the exception of Flick, Harvey and Kylie**

"Come on, Flick," she said to herself, gathering up enough courage to wlak in there and ask the question that burnt on her mind. "It's not as hard as flying that damn helicopter, just knock on the door and stop talking to yourself you freak, they need to know"

Ever since the adults had disappeared, Flick had seen images of the future, before the events happened, Flick had become psychic. She lived on one of the islands, near the famous one where the celebrity people and their adopted children lived. Flick had watched them fly the helicopter before she saw it in the air- another vision. But seeing a twelve year old boy fly a helicopter gave her enough courage to attempt flying one herself – she wasn't going to be bettered by a twelve year old, she was fourteen, older, but most of all, she wasn't going to be beaten by a boy, to Flick that was worse than being beaten by a twelve year old. She had found the manual in the drawer where all the other instruction booklets were – the ones for I-pods and TV's and speaker systems.

The door opened just as she had raised her hand to knock, she almost rapped her fist of Edilio's chest. She blushed.

"Felicity, such a welcome surprise, come in, Quinn can wait five minutes" he said, ignoring Flick's protests at calling her Felicity instead of Flick. Flick lowered her hand feeling stupid.

"I've had another vision" she said, walking past him into the council house. "It sounds stupid, but I think Zil is planning an attack. I just saw an image of him talking to a load of people, looking confident, pleased, satisfied, but he looked angry too. That's what worried me, and why I came to tell you"

"Thanks for the tip-off, Felicity" he said, before walking out the door before Flick could correct him on her name.

_Now for the real reason I'm here_, she thought to herself. Flick was left standing in the middle of the room, alone with Dekka, who was standing up ready to leave.

"Dekka," Flick said, stopping Dekka in her tracks, "I also have something to ask you, talk to you about."

"Fire away," She replied with a smile, happy.

""I don't mean to be blunt but…" flick breathed deeply before blurting out the question, "are you a lesbian?"

Dekka was a bit taken aback, Flick guessed that it was because of thee bluntness of her question, Flick started to apologise but Dekka interrupted her.

"What makes you say that?" she asked

"The fact that you haven't got a guy and everyone else has…" Flick replied, before hurriedly adding, "And a vision."

That changed everything for Dekka, she couldn't hide from Flick's visions, she sat back down and nodded her head before enquiring as to what was in Flick's vision. Flick perched on the desk so that it was easier to talk.

"I saw a vision of you kissing a girl"

Dekka leaned in interested, "who?" she said, confused and excited, "nobody else is like me."

"Let me finish first," Flick said before continuing over Dekka's muttered apologies. "There was a celebration, something to do with Sam and Astrid, I'm not sure what entirely, but Sam makes a speech, with Astrid by his side: 'Thank you all for coming, I'm glad you could join us in our celebrations' it continues but I can't remember all of it. Anyway, when Sam finished talking he gives Astrid a kiss, and as he kisses her other people start kissing too. Quinn and Lana, Jack and Brianna, Edilio and Taylor, etcetera. Though my vision ignores all of them and zooms in on you kissing a girl" There was a pause after Flick had finished speaking, Dekka expecting her to go on, but after she came to realise that that was all Flick was going to say, she broke the silence

"Well, who was it, who else is like me?"

"I'm not sure," Flick replies sheepishly, but Dekka could read people like books and she knew that Flick was hiding something

"You do know, don't you?" Dekka accused.

"The view I had of the girl was obscured, but it looked like me, only I never have visions of myself"

"You!" Dekka questioned, "You're like me? You're a Lesbian?"

"I don't know, I guess, I never have liked boys much"

"You've known me for ten years and never said anything? Gosh Flick, you could have said something earlier, rather than letting me become lonely, and start thinking that I'm the only homosexual in this damn town. I know everyone's love is in the FAYZ, but I just assumed you were guyless because of the lack of guys, not because you were destined for me." Dekka jumped up from her chair and onto the desk next to Flick and hugged her so hard that Flick was only just able to mumble that she couldn't breathe.

"Sorry" Dekka apologised, letting Flick go.

After Sam had asked the question, Astrid wanted to think, not to think of her answer, but to think of the realisation that Sam wanted more just as much as her. Astrid wanted to think about how they would create this 'legal bind' between them. Sam didn't care that Astrid wanted to think, he knew her answer before he even asked the question. He just wanted to be the romantic and ask her properly.

"Yes" Sam jumped at the sound of Astrid's hushed voice breaking the silence which he had been enjoying for the last two hours in her company. He turned to face her.

"What did you say?" he asked, wanting her to repeat that one word that meant so much to him.

"You heard me, Yes" she said, "I'll scream it from the cliff tops: Yes" Sam grabbed her close and hugged her, taking in the scent of sand and soap which he knew was Astrid.

"Is a hug all I get?" Astrid questioned, joking.

"Of course not" Sam replied before moving his lips onto hers. Astrid kissed him back just as passionately and then started pulling his top up over his head. Sam pulled back for a second and asked her one question "are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded, that was all Sam needed to know before he started kissing her again, rolling the two of them over and running his hands up the back of her top…

They sat beside each other watching the sunset over the sea. Relaxed and happy.

"Do you think we ought to head back?" Astrid said, resting her head on Sam's bear shoulder and enjoying the feel of his hand upon her naked waist.

"I guess," he said, resting his head on her hers for a brief moment before standing up, pulling his shirt over his head and sliding into his trousers. He then stretched a hand down to Astrid to help lift her out of the sand before gathering up her clothes and handing them back to her. He admired her figure against the setting sun whilst she returned to a respectful state. Astrid turned to face him, smiling and joyous.

"Come on, let's head back" said Sam, taking Astrid's hand and pulling her close before sliding his arm around her waist. And they walked back to town like that, revelling in each other's company and the memories of that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story except Harvey, Kylie and Flick.**

Elsewhere, Zil and those of his human crew who stood by him for the last ten years were up well into the night planning for the upcoming attack which they were to undertake. Zil was controlling the operation and was at that moment over-seeing the preparations. He stood there with a smug smile on his face; everything was running according to plan. _This will be the one to bring them down_ he thought. Except he was unaware that Sam had a psychic on his side, though Flick had been on Perdido beach for a while, Zil had never known about her psychic abilities…

Sam and Astrid are up before dawn, preparing for the day ahead; the announcement to the council and then, if they approved, informing the town and the start of planning. Though they had forgotten about Little Pete's ever closer fifteenth. Astrid was full of excitement, her raggedly-cut blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders as she struggles to sit still at the dressing table.

"Calm down," Sam said, resting his hands on her shoulders and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You're jumping around like a frog with no pond" he teases before sitting beside her and pulling her close. "You ready?" he whispers in her ear

"Yeah, have been since we woke this morning," she replied, resting her head on his chest, "when are we leaving?"

"We could go now if you want, and tell them as soon as everyone has arrived"

"Let's call it a plan." Astrid said, standing up so quickly that she knocks Sam off balance, and off of the stool.

"We'll walk slow, getting there quickly will just make the wait when we get there unbearable." He emphasises the last word before grabbing her hand and whisking her out of the house.

Flick awakens, breathing heavy, a trace of sweat down her back. She used to call them nightmares, but that was before her life became one and before she realised that they were visions. Only this time she awoke with a vision she couldn't decipher…

Astrid and Sam arrive at the council house, buzzing, but were surprised to find Flick stood there, already waiting. They muttered a few greetings and Sam unlocked the door (as only he and Edilio had a key) to let Flick in. Sam was about to follow when Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper "can we watch the sunrise?" before giving him a quick kiss and dragging him to the side of the steps where they sat to watch the sun rise over the wall, with a view of the sea.

The two of them were there until Edilio turned up,

"Forgot your key mate?" he asks "and you're here early, could you not wait to start working today?"

"The door's open already, we let Flick in, and she was here before us, she looked kind of spooked but it was early and didn't want to ask." Sam replied

"As for being early," Astrid continued, "we have some news we couldn't wait to share with everyone, and it is good news!"

"For once!" cried Edilio enthusiastically before entering the council house. Sam and Astrid followed. When they entered, they weren't expecting what they saw: Flick rocking back and forth in a little ball on the floor…

Up on the cliff top, Lana and Quinn were enjoying a game of tennis in the early morning sunshine.

"There's something behind you!" Quinn shouted

"Nice try, but you're not beating me that way" Lana replied

"I'm not joking." Quinn looked scared.

"Give up already, though you almost had me fooled with that look upon your face." Lana laughed.

"I'm serious!"

Lana turned around to find a hovering green orb of light that was dancing around as if it was about to attack her before darting out of the gates where it hovered, seeming as if it was waiting for her.

"What is that?" Lana asked.

"I don't know" came Quinn's muffled answer.

"I think we should follow it."

"You can't be serious, it's scary"

"Where's your sense of adventure, coward." Lana ran after it forcing Quinn to drop his racket rather reluctantly. Quinn sprinted to catch up with Lana

"I still think this is a bad idea"…


End file.
